bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Class 1-A vs. Ryuko Tsuchikawa
Class 1-A vs. Ryuko Tsuchikawa is a battle fought between the students of Class 1-A against the Pro Hero Pixie-Bob. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|Wild, Wild Pussycats! Shota Aizawa takes Class 1-A toward the Pussycat's forest reserve on a bus for an hour before their first stop. The students get off the bus to stretch. Many of them question why they stopped on the side of a mountain since there is nothing around but a forest. Mandalay and Pixie-Bob arrive and greet Shota. They introduce themselves to Class 1-A as the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Izuku recognizes them as a four-person hero team who specialize in mountain rescues. He starts explaining how long the Pussycats have been working together, but Pixie-Bob grabs his face before he can finish, and tells him that she's still eighteen years old at heart. Mandalay explains that the Pussycats own the entire stretch of land that includes the mountainside and the forest. She points out that the base camp is several kilometers away in the forest. This prompts some of the students to wonder why the bus stopped so far from camp. The Pussycats challenge the students to make it there in three hours or else they won't receive lunch. Shota states that training camp has already begun. Battle Fearing the journey through the forest, students rush back towards the bus. Pixie-Bob leaps down in front of them and stops them with a sinister grin. She pushes down on the ground and activates Earth Flow to send a landslide at the students. This pushes the entire class off the mountainside and into the Beast's Forest. Class 1-A recovers and Mandalay tells them they can use their Quirks freely. Minoru takes the lead and desperately looks for somewhere to relieve himself. He's suddenly attacked by a giant monster and Koji rushes to his aid and tries to use his Anivoice to stop it. The monster attacks anyway and Izuku uses his Quirk to save Minoru from being crushed. Izuku surmises that Pixie-Bob has created this beast with her Quirk since Koji's Quirk was ineffective. 220px|left|thumb|One For All: Full Cowl! Katsuki, Shoto, and Tenya rush at the beast. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl, Shoto freezes the beast's leg, and Tenya activates Recipro Burst. Tenya kicks through the beast and then Katsuki blasts it with an Explosion. Izuku finishes it off with a powerful smash that blows the dirt monster to pieces. The class congratulates them on defeating the monster, but Katsuki points out there are more Earth Beasts on the way. Some of the students worry that they won't be able to win and Tenya rallies them to fight through the forest. Mezo and Kyoka use their Quirks to detect the location of the approaching beasts. Hanta uses his Tape on the wings of a flying monster and slams it on the ground. Rikido eats a few sugar cubes and he activates his Quirk alongside Eijiro. They both use their enhanced strength to pummel the beast into the dirt. 220px|thumb|Momo blasts the Earth Beast's with a cannon. Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow alongside Mashirao's Tail to knock one of the beasts off balance. Then Yuga serves up a finishing blow with his Navel Laser. Minoru immobilizes another Earth Beast with his sticky balls, trapping it for Denki to leap onto its back and burn it with a 1.3 Million Volts of electricity. Koji commands birds to occupy a different beast and Mina uses her acid to melt its legs. Toru distracts a second beast and Mina melts its legs as well. Momo finishes them both off by creating a cannon and blasting them to pieces. Ochaco uses her Quirk to nullify the gravity on one of the monsters. Tsuyu uses her tongue to throw it high into the air and then Ochaco releases it so it falls hard to the ground. Mezo calls out more monsters approaching. Katsuki and Shoto accidentally work together to take another one of the beasts down, displeasing Katsuki. Izuku and Tenya willingly work together to smash another Earth Beast. :The details from the end of this battle are unknown. Aftermath 220px|thumb|Pixie-Bob takes a liking to Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki. Class 1-A fights in the Beast's Forest for over eight hours. They don't reach the base camp until five thirty that evening. Exhausted and injured, the students slowly walk out of the forest and meet with Shota and the Pussycats. Hanta points out that Mandalay said it would only take three hours. She taunts the class and says that's how long it would've taken her. Pixie-Bob congratulates the class and says they did better against the Earth Beasts than she expected. She points out that Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki did especially well. Shota tells his class that they can unpack the bus and then have dinner, bathe and sleep. He also states that the training camp will begin the next morning. Anime and Manga Differences *The battle was greatly expanded in the anime, as only Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto and Tenya received focus in the manga before the rest of the battle occurred off-screen. References Site Navigation pl:Klasa 1-A kontra Ryuko Tsuchikawa Category:Ryuko Tsuchikawa Battles Category:Mina Ashido Battles Category:Koji Koda Battles Category:Momo Yaoyorozu Battles Category:Fumikage Tokoyami Battles Category:Mezo Shoji Battles Category:Kyoka Jiro Battles Category:Denki Kaminari Battles Category:Tenya Iida Battles Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:Tsuyu Asui Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Eijiro Kirishima Battles Category:Toru Hagakure Battles Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Minoru Mineta Battles Category:Rikido Sato Battles Category:Mashirao Ojiro Battles Category:Hanta Sero Battles Category:Ochaco Uraraka Battles